After The End Total Drama: The Next Generation
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: Three seasons and eighteen months have passed. Now, some of the ex-contestants reunite to play a dangerous fourth season with four mysterious new characters. Note, all contestants are OC's. Chris and Chef host.
1. Episode 1

_It was eighteen months ago that the third season had finished. One person had walked away victorious, while twenty-one had left spurned and let down. They tried to remain friends after, but it was over. The show had ended, and with it all of the success, romance, friendship, and conflict. Most of them went back to what life was like before the show had started. Hype had been big for a while, but as all gossip, it quickly died down. For some of them, money and wise investments followed. For others, successful careers in fields such as music, writing, and acting followed. But for them all, whenever some one on the street, or at a concert, or a book signing, or the red carpet asked if they were the person from the show, they all hurt and were pained inside. For all of them missed the times that they competed, and the people that they competed with. But some of these people were now brightened. They received letters informing them that they will be going to a popular convention at a panel for the show – which meant uniting with their friends. They were to go to an airport with a prepaid ticket, fly to their destination, and board a limo – there was one waiting for each of them. But some of the ex-contestants didn't receive these letters. They were still darkened._

* * *

He was the first to arrive. It was in the middle of nowhere. Desert surrounded on all sides. He turned to ask the limo driver if this was the right place, but he was already gone. Looking around, the boy noticed a small shack that looked like someone had been visiting it frequently. He was about to go over to it when another limo pulled up, and out stepped a very familiar girl.

"Carly," he said, and she ran from her limo, embracing him. The limo driver pulled her luggage out and left as quickly as his own had.

"Wow, James," she said, almost at a loss for words. "Where's all your luggage?"

James laughed at the materialism of his friend. "Sorry, Carly, but the only luggage I have is the pack on my back."

"Wow. You remind me of this character I played once, you know, in that movie? You have been watching them, right?"

Carly had since become a famous movie star. And she was one of the richest sixteen-year-olds in America. "Of course, Carly. Miss out on one of your epic films?"

She laughed. "I missed you. Wow, I haven't realized it, but like a lot."

James smiled. "Yeah, I've missed you too. And all the others. And, well, everyone."

Carly might've said something heartfelt had not another limo pulled up. A boy that neither James nor Carly recognized stepped out, with a duffel bag in each hand.

"What? I pull up on two old friends in the desert and I don't warrant a hello?" He jokingly turned back to the limo as if to get in to it, but it was already gone.

James was surprised. He recognized the voice, but for the six months he had heard it it had come from behind a mask. "Gregory? Is that you?"

Gregory laughed. "Well, it sure isn't Santa Claus!"

Carly ran and hugged him. "Wow, Gregory! Your face is great!"

"Well, I invested the money I won the second season and it kind of became less hideous."

"Was it ever really that bad, dude?" James asked.

Gregory winked at him. "Guess we'll never know."

Another limo pulled up than, and even with all of the doors closed they could hear the loud CD playing. Sure enough, out came a very recognizable face. "Hey, where's the party at? Vivi has arrived!"

And while James, Carly, and Gregory laughed, Vivi pulled her bags out and sang one of her numerous hit singles. Carly exchanged a hug with her, and asked a question fitting of her. "So, are you still going out with Justin Beaver?"

Vivi smiled mischievously. "Well, little miss date-every-co-star-she-has-ever-had, if you must know, I broke his heart when I decided to come. James, you can have ten guesses why."

James sauntered over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Would it be me?"

Vivi laughed. "Very good, on your first try, too. As your prize, a kiss." Carly gushed and Gregory gagged and James and Vivi locked lips. After they separated, Vivi turned towards Gregory and asked, "Now who are you?"

After the re-introductions, the four started betting who would come next.

"Marissa, hands down."

"No way, Tiffany."

"You'd love it if Tiffany came."

"Shut up."

"Either Franklin, Carlos, or Daisy."

"I hope its Wesley."

"Yeah, let the stuck up author show up. Wow, like he'd ever take a break from his computer?"

"For a certain girl who wowed him? Probably."

"Wow. You really brought that up?"

"Hey, I see another limo!"

"Ten bucks its Marissa."

And as the beautiful young model stepped out of her limo, Vivi was giving Gregory ten bucks, and Carly was gushing, "Oh my god Violet, you look hot!"

Violet, always the beauty of the show, did indeed look hot in a stunning gold dress, her hair done perfectly and she looked like an angel. It was all James and Gregory could do not to drool. "Oh, really? I just threw this on. And Gregory, you look great without the mask!"

Gregory almost blushed. "You recognized me?"

"Yeah, its so obvious. Who wouldn't?"

Gregory glared at James, Carly, and Vivi. "Well, I'll tell you who."

Violet giggled. "Oh, Gregory, always the comedian."

_Me? Always the comedian?_ Gregory thought. _Where was she for three seasons?_

"You do look really great, Violet," James said. Upon a glance from Vivi, he added suavely, "But not nearly as good as this smoking hot babe standing next to me."

"You do look great, Vivi. I can't believe that this is the first time we've seen each other in eighteen months!"

Another limo pulled up than. Gregory and James both thunderously clapped as out came Wesley. Why were they clapping, you might ask. It was because Wesley no longer had glasses. His hair was white and pointy. It was very long. And there was not a pencil, pen, paper, or computer anywhere near him.

"Hey, guys. You won't believe that I had to turn down _Dancing With The Stars_ to come to this!"

James chuckled. "Turned down _DWTS_ just for us?"

"More like I used you as an excuse to not join!"

Carly ran up and gave him her trademark hug. "Wow, Wesley, you look good! Eighteen months have been good for you!"

Wesley looked at her with a blank expression. "Yeah, thanks. But what's mega super teen actress Carly Page doing here?"

"What?" She looked very hurt.

Wesley broke out into a grin. "I'm kidding. How could I forget spending three seasons in your company?"

He looked around and waved to Gregory, Vivi, and Violet. "So Matthias isn't here yet? Not like our favorite preppy to be late."

"Well, of course not." All six of them turned in shock to see a boy standing there. How he managed to sneak up on them with his large glasses, stature, and limo, they never knew. But somehow, in his ever-creepy way, Toby did.

Nobody was sure what to say (mainly because none of them were particularly fond of Toby), so Violet broke the ice. "Hi Toby, how've you been?"

"Why hello Violet, looking ever gorgeous." She laughed awkwardly. "I've been great. My popularity at school has skyrocketed. Class president, chess club president, glee club leader, head librarian, and many other titles followed. They even stopped giving me two daily beatings – five months after my return, and they were only giving me one!"

The awkward silence was broken by Gregory's booming laughter. To everyone's surprise, especially since Gregory had always been openly hostile towards Toby in the past, Gregory walked over to Toby and shook his hand. "Glad to have you back, Toby." And Toby couldn't help but smile either.

Another limo pulled up, and out came the nature girl Marissa (to Wesley and Gregory's joy). Or at least they thought it was Marissa. She looked totally different – her normally short, bright red hair was pulled back into a long, dark red ponytail over her shoulder. Her floral print long-sleeved shirt of cotton was replaced with a dark blue leather V-strap shirt with no sleeves. And her brown hippie jeans were replaced with black short shorts, with pink stockings reaching up to them. A purse hung at her waist, and she was wearing black combat boots. All she brought out of the limo was a guitar – and before the driver could pull away, she pulled a twenty from her purse and gave it to him as a tip. She turned towards the seven who had arrived before her and said, "Hey guys, here I was thinking there'd be a party!"

Carly was too stunned to run over and give her a hug, so Vivi filled in. While hugging her, she said, "It's a shame, isn't it? No parties, beer, good food. But now we got some music!"

Wesley was still staring at Marissa, so she was inclined to ask him, "What, mister author? P.S., you clean up nice."

Wesley finally found the guts to speak. "You just look so different, that's all."

Marissa laughed. "Yeah, after the show ended, I realized that I'd let people get to know me. Maybe a little too well. So I decided to reinvent myself."

"Well, I think you look great," James said, with nods of agreement from Violet and Vivi. Carly was still too stunned to speak.

"Hey, thanks James. You don't look too shabby yourself."

"Yes, well, my girlfriend may exaggerate my features a little bit."

Marissa looked pleasantly surprised. "So James and Vivi are back together!"

The next limo pulled up than. And as soon as it stopped, a girl ran from it and gave Wesley a huge hug and kiss. "Wesley! I missed you!"

The limo driver tossed her bags out and left them speedily. Wesley looked at the girl who just kissed him and than glanced at Carly. If you looked closely enough, you could make out the small disappointment on her face. "Wow, Cheryl. You look stunning."

Cheryl blushed. "It's only been a week since we last saw each other!"

James looked confused. "I thought it had been eighteen months since any of us had seen each other."

"Well," Wesley explained, "I was writing a book on modern culture, and I had been visiting the set of Cheryl's show. In the end, I decided to just change the book to be about the show."

Cheryl laughed. "And we've been spending a lot of time together."

Carly chuckled coldly. "I'm sure you have."

Gregory subtly whispered in her ear, "Calm yourself, Carly."

Cheryl exchanged hellos with the others, and the next limo pulled up. Out came a girl who James had always had a soft spot for, but she didn't talk much. She had an awkward relationship with the others. "Uh, hi everyone." She said awkwardly.

"Ah, Bella, hello there," Toby said in his creepy way. Toby had been the only one that Bella had ever really talked to.

"Hi, Toby."

Before the awkwardness could continue, limo number 11 pulled up. It just sat there for a minute, and James and Wesley were just about to peer into it when the roof popped off and a girl flew out. The limo driver angrily threw her bags out as she descended and hastily drove off. After she landed, she turned towards the others and waved excitedly. "HI EVERYONE!" she screamed.

Gregory couldn't help but laugh. The cynically insane girl had been his best friend. "Aqua, I'm glad you're here!"

Now Aqua hadn't always been crazy. She used to be normal enough that she won the first season. "Gregory! Looking great without the mask! Where is it? Did you bring it as a memento? Could I wear it?"

She kept on asking questions like these to the others amusement until the twelfth (and little did they know it, last) limo arrived.

And out came the go with the flow, spacey lad known as Ren. How he managed to win the third season, no one knew. "Hey there. Eleven of you. Cool."

Carly grew exasperated. "Well, more than half of us are here, and our stupid, lazy, good-for-nothing host is nowhere to be found!"

"You know, Carly," began James, "I noticed a little shack over there. It looked like someone had been visiting it recently."

"Well, than let's go check it out!" exclaimed Violet.

"YEAH! LITTLE SHACK!" screamed Aqua, to Gregory's amusement.

* * *

_And the procession of twelve made their way to the shack. James, Carly, Gregory, Vivi, Violet, Wesley, Toby, Marissa, Cheryl, Bella, Aqua, and Ren walked over. Little did they know what they found in there would change all of their lives. Possibly, forever. For in that shack there was a note scrawled out by their host. Right now, James was picking up the note and reading it out loud to his fellow ex-contestants. At parts, some laughed. Other cried. Others wept. Others cheered. Others smiled. But they all knew that something big was happening. And like it or not, they were all part of it._


	2. Episode 2

_It was eighteen months ago that the third season had finished. One person had walked away victorious, while twenty-one had left spurned and let down. They tried to remain friends after, but it was over. The show had ended, and with it all of the success, romance, friendship, and conflict. Most of them went back to what life was like before the show had started. Hype had been big for a while, but as all gossip, it quickly died down. For some of them, money and wise investments followed. For others, successful careers in fields such as music, writing, and acting followed. But for them all, whenever some one on the street, or at a concert, or a book signing, or the red carpet asked if they were the person from the show, they all hurt and were pained inside. For all of them missed the times that they competed, and the people that they competed with. But some of these people were now brightened. They received letters informing them that they will be going to a popular convention at a panel for the show – which meant uniting with their friends. They were to go to an airport with a prepaid ticket, fly to their destination, and board a limo – there was one waiting for each of them. But some of the ex-contestants didn't receive these letters. They were still darkened._

_James, Carly, Gregory, Vivi, Violet, Wesley, Toby, Marissa, Cheryl, Bella, Aqua, and Ren were the only ones to receive these letters. They united in the desert, happily reunited. But when their host didn't show up, they trekked out to a little shack where they discovered a letter inside that changed their lives forever._

James was stunned. "Whoa," was all he was able to say.

"Could… you, um… please read it… again?" Bella asked.

James nodded. He read:

"_Attention, all of you twelve former ex-contestants! As you may have noticed, there are only twelve of you! The other ten were dropped – less favorable, not as likable, and less dramatic. Bottom line – they're not coming back. As you may have figured out, there is no real convention. You were all just dragged out here to compete in an ultra secret fourth season. Now, I can only tell you that the season will be incredibly dangerous, risky, and life threatening. Before we go into detail, I must inform you all that myself my trusty co-host are in a hidden location. We are stranded. We have no way at all to get out. At 6:00 this evening, a limo will arrive and take a hotel where you will meet the four newcomers to the show. There, the exact nature of your challenge this season will be revealed. I know it is asking a lot – but don't worry. As long as I have Chef with me, the two of us will be just fine. Don't worry about the perilous journey ahead. Just wait for the limo._

_Yours truly,_

_Chris M._"

"I can't believe he's just stranded," Vivi said. James pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

Violet wiped her eyes, her mascara running. "Even after all the horrible things he put us through, knowing that Chris is in danger just tears me up inside." She put her head on Gregory's shoulder and began to cry.

Gregory stroked her hair. "Don't cry, Violet. Don't worry your pretty head. Chris has got Chef with him. And we all know how tough Chef is."

Violet managed a smile. "Yeah, you're right. You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

Wesley's watch beeped. "Hey guys, I know that we've been hit with some pretty major news, but it's only ten minutes until six."

"So the limo will be here soon?" Cheryl asked.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Obviously, brain surgeon. Come on, let's go guys." She said harshly.

As the contestants headed out, Cheryl whispered to Wesley, "It seems like she doesn't like me anymore."

Wesley snuck a glance at Carly and forced himself not to think about how pretty he thought she was. "I'm sure that's not it. Come, on let's go."

Aqua, as to her nature, ran down the path and jumped into of the street, waving her arms. "MISTER LIMO DRIVER, WE'RE OVER HERE!"

Gregory sighed. "Hey Violet, I better go make sure she doesn't get run over."

Marissa punched his shoulder. "Hey, Greg, I'll get her." Gregory smiled in appreciation at her.

Toby was talking to Bella. "Bella, according to my calculations, the limo should be here in exactly 7.5346 minutes."

Bella laughed. "You make calculating almost seem interesting."

Toby smiled. "I guess so."

Ren walked past them. "Calculating was the subject I failed the most. It isn't easy to go with the flow with numbers."

Toby gasped. "Well, you never should! Gasp, man! Numbers are NOT meant to be part of a flow! Numbers are for making your own flow and computing!"

Ren sighed. "What's the fun in that?"

The twelve of them huddled together until the limo came 7.5346 minutes later. "Hey, kids, get in," commanded the driver.

"Hey, there's only ten seats back here!" someone called up to him.

"Well, someone can sit in shotgun, and someone will need to sit on a lap."

Ren sighed. "I'll take shotgun."

Violet turned towards Gregory and wiped some mascara off of her face. "You don't mind if I sit on your lap, do you Gregory?"

He almost blushed. "No, I don't mind. You're welcome to my lap anytime." Realizing how wrong that sounded, he quickly added, "Um, uh, I didn't mean… I mean… Wait a second…"

She climbed onto his lap and laughed. "I know what you meant, Gregory."

James shot him a thumb up sign. "You know," he said to Vivi, "I think that Violet likes him."

Vivi smiled. "What makes you think that?"

"Hold on, everyone! It will be a bumpy ride!" called the limo driver.

Only Gregory seemed excited by this news, and Violet smiled a little on the inside. For everyone else, the whole ride to the hotel consisted of jabbing elbows, crowded spaces, and uncomfortable crowding.

Finally they arrived at the hotel. "Everyone out!" cried the limo driver.

While the others were piling out, Marissa took a twenty form her purse and stuffed it into his hand. "Here's a nice tip. And if you don't mind," she continued, handing him another twenty, "Please get our bags as well."

He bobbed his hat. "All right, little miss."

Cheryl came up to her. "I know what you're doing."

"You could be more specific."

"You look like a tough, wild, rebellious on the outside."

"Because I am one."

"But on the inside you're really sweet."

Noticing the look of frustration on Marissa's face, Wesley intervened. "Yeah, honey, you've got her all figured out. Now let's go stand over there, okay?"

And Marissa couldn't help but crack a grin at Wesley's attempt to keep peace.

The contestants were waiting outside the front doors while the limo driver made trips with their luggage. James, spotting Carly standing by herself, said, "Hey, Vivi, I'll be right back."

Vivi glanced over at Carly. "Don't be too long."

"I promise." They shared a quick kiss and he walked over to Carly. "Hey, why's the best actress ever standing all lonesome like?"

Carly laughed briefly and coldly – almost as if she was a different person than the one James had met up with earlier that day. All the warmness was gone from her voice. "You really want to know?"

He smiled. "Why else would I ask?"

"Okay. Wesley and me had a thing during the show. He never called or tried me after. Than when we meet up again he flirts with me. But he's dating Cheryl. She's into him, and he likes her, but I think he's giving me mixed signals. What should I do, James? I really like him."

James gave her a hug. "You know what you should do, Carly. Don't let him get you down. You have lots of friends that love you. So don't act like it's the end of the world. And if you really like him, just tell him."

"But he's WITH Cheryl!"

"I know. But maybe not forever. And if they break up, he'll remember a certain foxy girl with green streaks telling him how she feels."

She perked up. Even though he couldn't see it, James could sense some of her warmth return. "You're right, James." And there was the warmth in her voice again. "You're a great friend."

He put an arm around her and led her back to the others. "Yeah, I'm awesome. But you are too girl. Don't forget that."

She hugged him. The limo driver emerged from the hotel than. "Contestants, there are four people I'd like you to meet."

"OMG! Are they the NEW CONTESTANTS?" Aqua shouted.

"Obviously, girl," Marissa laughed, "And calm yourself down! We want to make a good impression, right?"

"I guess sooooooo. But are they?"

The driver sighed. "Yes, they are. Come on in now and meet them."

The twelve headed in and were met by four teenagers. The first of them, a guy around 5'7, but seemingly obese, stepped forward. "Sup dudes. My name is Dudley."

"HI DUDLEY!" Aqua screeched.

"Hi, Dudley," the others coursed.

The next one stepped forward. Another guy, he seemed about 5'8. He wore a black fedora streaked with white lines. He had on a black T-shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, and a black hoodie. He wore a silver necklace with a crown on it, and a single black glove. "Yeah, hi. I'm Caleb. If you don't mess with me, we won't have any trouble."

"I might be looking for trouble," Marissa whispered to Bella. Almost as if he had heard her, Caleb looked at her and winked.

"HI CALEB!" Aqua screamed, with Gregory and Marissa chiming in.

The others settled for a rather monotone, "Hi, Caleb."

The third one, a petite girl about 5'2 and skinny with a tight red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, red heels, long blonde hair, and lots of bracelets, stepped forward. Her voice was just as petite as her figure as she said, "Hi everyone, my name is Ashleigh."

Aqua, Marissa, and all of the guys screamed, "HI ASHLEIGH!"

The rest of the girls went back to the regular, "Hi, Ashleigh."

Ren couldn't stop staring at the beautiful girl. Violet elbowed him. "Oh my god Ren, you so like her!"

Ren turned towards her. "I… I can't explain how I feel when I see her. Its like a million angles are swimming around me, and they make beautiful music when I hear her voice."

Violet squealed. "That is so sweet!"

The last one came forward. About 5'5, it was another guy with sunglasses (even though they were inside), a blue muscle shirt, blue shorts, and blue sandals. "Sup, peeps? My name is Deejay Whack Master, but you can all just call me Wasay for short."

Everyone couldn't help but join in this time as they all screamed, "HI DEEJAY WHACK MASTER!"

He seemed a little caught off guard by their enthusiastic hello, but pumped his fists in the air nonetheless.

Before they could mingle amongst themselves, the limo driver called them to attention. "Everyone, please listen here." Everyone turned towards him. "Who would like to hear the details of this season?"

"Me!"

"Can you just tell us already?"

"I'm really worried about Chris and Chef!"

"TELL ME, BABY!"

Ashleigh stepped up. "Could you please tell us?"

The limo driver nodded in her direction. "Them are the magic words!"

Ren muttered to himself, "Spoken from the lips of an angel…"

He didn't realize how close he was to Ashleigh. "Did you say something?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Everyone, pay attention!" He shot a warning glance at Ren. "Now, here's another letter left here!

_All right, so all sixteen of you must be here. These are the details of your season and challenge. You will be given a clue in each letter you are read. You will journey to that place on your own, either working in a team or alone. The last person to arrive will be eliminated. These letters will eventually lead you to the place where Chef and I are stranded. Although we might not be there anymore when you arrive, if you know what I mean. The man reading you this letter – his name is Cody. He is a loyal friend of the show and series. He will be there at each destination to greet you and give you the clue that will lead you to the next place. But always be careful. There are other people searching for us, and they will stop at nothing to find us. Do everything in your power to avoid them and not tell them anything, but if you must, go ahead. I can't risk you guys getting hurt because of me._

_Chef says I'm going soft._

_Speaking of Chef, he's calling me away. So now I close this letter. Best of luck to you all, and please try to remain in one piece – one sane, safe piece. (Aqua, you're excluded from the 'sane' part.)_

_Yours truly,_

_Chris M._"

"Where's the clue to the first destination?" James called out nervously.

Cody laughed. "Guys and girls, it's much to late to start now. Go up to your rooms, eat some snacks, shower, and enjoy a good night's sleep. It might be the last one you'll get for a while. After a five-star continental breakfast tomorrow, we'll start."

"Which ones are our suites?" Gregory called out.

"The one's with your luggage in them. But you're more than welcome to switch rooms or bunk with others."

Violet turned Gregory. "After hearing all about what happened to Chris and Chef, I'm scared to bunk alone. Can I share a room with you?"

Gregory smiled. "Anytime."

And as Violet went past him up the stairs, she whispered back to him, "And maybe your lap will still be open tonight. The suite might only have one bed."

He was going to reply but found he really couldn't. He followed her up the stairs. Quickly.

As Cody was grabbing his jacket, he noticed Ren still in the lobby. "Something wrong, man?"

"Yeah. You seemed kind of distant. As if you miss someone."

Cody sighed. He fingered a ring on his finger. "Yeah, you could say that. I've been busy helping Chris with this for a few weeks. And who knows how much longer it'll go on."

"Is she your wife?"

"Yeah."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you meet?"

"Well, at first, she was kind of my stalker. But over time I began to appreciate her."

"That's great for you." He turned to go up.

" Wait, Ren." He turned around again. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if love was real. And if it could work for everyone."

"And?"

"And I'm pretty sure it does now."

_And Ren headed upstairs, content. As he passed through the halls, he saw Toby and Bella, each in their own suite. Aqua passed out on the floor of the hallway. Gregory and Violet closing their door, even though they did have two beds. James and Vivi sharing with Carly. Wesley asking Cheryl to have separate rooms. Wesley ends up sharing with Caleb, and Cheryl with Marissa. Wasay is alone as well. Dudley tries to find a roommate, but everyone turns him down. Poor boy, thought Ren, as Dudley squeezed through the door to an empty suite. Ren notices Ashleigh leaning on her door, peering into her suite. She sees him and waves 'hello'. He waves back. She smiles and goes into her suite. Ren wishes he could go after her, but instead opens his own suite. But he has high hopes for the future. Meanwhile, Cody calls his wife. He tells her that he loves her. When she asks him why he called out of the blue, he tells her that he just missed her. But in reality, a teenager inspired him to do it. A teenager who he had given faith in love to. And all of the contestants went to bed that night – all sixteen of them. Most were in the company of friends or significant others. Although some were alone. But all were happy. It is a shame, though, that this might be the last happy night they have for a long time._


	3. Episode 3

_It was eighteen months ago that the third season had finished. One person had walked away victorious, while twenty-one had left spurned and let down. They tried to remain friends after, but it was over. The show had ended, and with it all of the success, romance, friendship, and conflict. Most of them went back to what life was like before the show had started. Hype had been big for a while, but as all gossip, it quickly died down. For some of them, money and wise investments followed. For others, successful careers in fields such as music, writing, and acting followed. But for them all, whenever some one on the street, or at a concert, or a book signing, or the red carpet asked if they were the person from the show, they all hurt and were pained inside. For all of them missed the times that they competed, and the people that they competed with. But some of these people were now brightened. They received letters informing them that they will be going to a popular convention at a panel for the show – which meant uniting with their friends. They were to go to an airport with a prepaid ticket, fly to their destination, and board a limo – there was one waiting for each of them. But some of the ex-contestants didn't receive these letters. They were still darkened._

_James, Carly, Gregory, Vivi, Violet, Wesley, Toby, Marissa, Cheryl, Bella, Aqua, and Ren were the only ones to receive these letters. They united in the desert, happily reunited. But when their host didn't show up, they trekked out to a little shack where they discovered a letter inside that changed their lives forever._

_Our twelve ex-contestants learned that their beloved hosts Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were stranded in a hidden location. They reported to a hotel, where one of Chris' workers, Cody, introduced them to Dudley, Caleb, Ashleigh, and Deejay Whack Master (or Wasay, for short). They were told that they would be competing on a perilous quest to Chris and Chef's location. And as they all went to sleep that night, they were nervous because tomorrow they would start on their quest._

* * *

"James? Are you still up?"

James opened his eyes. He could hear Vivi snoring, and it sounded as musical as her singing. "Yeah, I'm up, Carly," he answered.

Carly sighed. "I'm not sure that I'm up for a huge quest to save Chris."

James sat up in his bed. "Carly, come over here." She walked over to his bed and he put his arm around her. "Don't start thinking like that. You are one of the most determined people I know. And if you set your mind to saving Chris, he's as good as saved."

She hugged him. "Thanks, James. Wow. I know I say it a lot, but you're a great friend."

"I know. Goodnight."

"Night."

And as James lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he smiled because she once more was using her wow catchphrase.

Wesley, meanwhile, was nowhere near getting any sleep. Chris had brought four newcomers on, and he seriously doubted that there was a normal reason for this. He was sharing a room with one of these newcomers, so he might as well try to get to know him. "Caleb?"

Caleb grunted. "Yeah, dude?"

"If you don't mind me asking –"

"You're suspicious of why Chris added four newcomers."

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't speak for the others. All I know is that he shows up at the court where I play basketball one day and asked me if I wanted to be a TV star. Of course I said yes."

"Why did you say yes?"  
"Because my home life is crap."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." The two were silent for a few minutes. "Can I ask you something, Wesley?"  
"Sure. Shoot."

"What's Marissa like?"

"She's, well, she's… she's smart – not like book smart, but like smart in different ways. She's pretty. She's tough, resilient, rebellious. And she can play a mean guitar."

"That's cool. And one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I don't trust the other three new people – especially Ashleigh."

"But she seems so nice."

"Yeah, exactly. I think that the two of us should form some sort of alliance to keep a watch on them."

Wesley nodded. "I'm in for that. And sorry for suspecting you of something."

Caleb shook it off. "Don't be. I would've done the same thing in your position. And just between us guys… I think I like Marissa."

Marissa, meanwhile, was not very happy. She was in a room with Cheryl. And Cheryl was upset. "I mean, I know that we shouldn't spend every second together, but why couldn't we at least share a room? Is it me?"

Marissa sighed. "Listen, Cheryl. I'm only going to say this once, and than I want to go to sleep. Okay? Wesley is crazy about you. Anybody can see that. But he just wants some space so he can still feel independent. He doesn't want to feel like his relationship with you is the only part of his life. Okay? Understand?"

Cheryl nodded. "But-"

"What did I say?"

"All right. Good night, Marissa."

And indeed it was a good night for all of the contestants. They had pleasant dreams – of an angel resembling Ashleigh, an all-you-can-eat buffet, a calm place, a field of violets. Some of them had empty sleeps. But some had nightmares of their friends stuck in some horrible place, starving and being tortured. And there was nothing that they could do about it.

But gradually, all of the contestants got up the next morning. They changed and got ready for the day, not sure what it would befall them.

Gregory got out of his bed and put on his regular clothes – a light blue sweatshirt with a dark blue sweater, faded brown jeans, and white loafers. He looked over at Violet, sound asleep on her bed. At least it appeared that way. "She's just as beautiful when she sleeps," he said to an empty room.

And as he opened the door, met up with James and Vivi, and closed the door, Violet opened her eyes on her bed and smiled. "He thinks I'm beautiful."

Carly opened the door to the suite – she must've just missed James and Vivi. The suite opposite her opened up and Wesley came out with Caleb. Wesley looked up and noticed her. "Hey, Caleb, I'll meet you down there."

Caleb looked between Carly and Wesley, understanding the situation better than the two. "All right, dude. I'll save you a spot."

As he walked off, Carly fixed him with a gaze – but to his surprise, it wasn't a cold gaze anymore. It was a warm one, like she was about to finish a long journey. "Hey, Wesley." But before she could tell him all of the things she needed to say, needed to desperately tell him, Cheryl appeared. She noticed Wesley and ran towards him, the impact of her intended hug instead sending them both to the floor. Cheryl laughed and tickled his nose as Wesley looked at Carly with an apologetic look. "I guess I'll just leave you two to your thing." And with that she thudded away.

Wesley clearly heard the hurt in her voice. "Wait, Carly!" But she didn't turn around.

Cheryl kissed him. "Were you guys talking about something important?"

Wesley felt a sudden sadness. "No. I guess not."

At last, all sixteen of them descended into the lobby. Almost as if it was instinct, they separated into groups.

James and Vivi pulled Carly towards them, embracing her.

Gregory and Violet stayed with each other.

Aqua attempted to join Gregory, but Marissa held her back. The two stuck together.

Cheryl immediately grabbed onto Wesley's arm, but was surprised as he brought Caleb with him.

Bella was overjoyed when Toby came towards her.

Seeing Dudley alone, Wasay offered to stay with him.

Ashleigh remained alone.

Ren, too scared to ask her if he could join her, stayed by himself as well.

Cody walked into the lobby and walked up to the podium. "I trust that all of you had a good night's sleep?"

"Yes," came the general reply.

"That's good. But all that is now behind you. You are all on your own now – or, as Chris' previous instructions said, with a group." The groups huddled closer together, nervous to hear what would come next. Ren longed to huddle with Ashleigh, but alas, he was still too shy. "I will now read from the rest of Mr. McLean's letter.

All right, contestants. Let's get right down to it. Each of you will be provided a backpack, and inside it will be a guidebook and a map of the area. After the clue is read, it will be your mission to figure out the destination and get there. The last person there will face automatic elimination. In the result of a tie, a vote will be taken. Your backpacks are yours to use to hold whatever you want, or for any other use you might have for it. Any means you can take to the destination are meant to be used. Conventional and unconventional ways, even criminal paths, are fine – whatever method you choose to reach the destination. And now, if you are ready, Cody will provide you with the clue."

Cody looked up at the sixteen contestants. Most of them held a steel determination in their eyes. "Are you all ready to hear the clue?"

"And save mister McLean?" James yelled. "I'm ready for anything!" This was met by loud cheering and applause from the others, and even got him a kiss from Vivi.

Cody smiled. It was good to see that they were all determined. It was a quality that they would need in, well, however long this would take. "Well, than here it is.

Here is your clue: The main thing you need to know about this place, what it is known for, is that it is famous as a place that opens at the close.

There you go, guys. Get started."

And before anyone could ask him for help, he was gone. Caleb pulled Wesley and Cheryl out of the hotel and through the parking lot. "Where are we going?" Wesley called.

Reaching the limo that Cody had drove the previous night, Caleb grinned mischievously. "We're getting a little advantage."

Back at the hotel, most of the others had taken Caleb's initiative and fled the hotel. Toby and Bella, though, remained. "So what's our plan, Toby?" Bella asked.

"First," he started, reaching for his guidebook, "he take out the guidebook and look for a city famous for a graveyard."

Bella's face held a puzzled expression. "But, Toby… Why?"

"Because Chris knows a thing or two about Harry Potter."

"So?"

"So, the quote _I open at the close_ refers to Harry's impending death."

"And a place that opens at the close would be a place where death begins a new life! The new life, heaven (of the open) comes at death (the close)!"

Toby nodded. "Exactly. And look! Here's our first location."

Bella laughed gleefully. "Hurray! Now we just need to get to Corpus City!"

Meanwhile, Ashleigh was unsure of what to do next. She just stood in the middle of the parking lot, watching as the others went on their ways.

Ren ran up to her out of breath. "Follow… Me… Lead… On… Location…"

Ashleigh smiled. She thought that it was nice of him to help her. She took his hand and said, "Okay, where are we going?" But Ren was lost in the bliss of holding her hand. "Ren?"

He snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah, hurry!"

The two of them ran to the limo. Ren motioned for them to duck, and we whispered to her, "Caleb is stealing the limo. If we stow away in the trunk, we'll go to the same place they're headed too!"

"But what if they're going the wrong way?"

"We'll still be with a vehicle!"

Ashleigh considered his point. "All right than, pop the trunk!"

And they did just in time, because at that exact moment, Caleb exclaimed, "All right, hotwiring done! We're good to go!"

Cheryl looked nervous. "What if Cody gets mad?"

Wesley turned pale. "Just ask him!"

"What?" Caleb asked. He looked out the side window and saw an exasperated Cody rushing towards them.

"GO, NOW!" Cheryl yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" Caleb yelled back at her. And just before Cody caught them, he floored the car and they started.

In the trunk, the two stowaways were being thrown about wildly. "I'm sorry I got you stuck back here," Ren said apologetically.

Ashleigh smiled. "No need to be. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be going anywhere!" But that smile betrayed what was hidden inside her. Even as Caleb turned away from the hotel at a fast speed, she realized that it would come out eventually. For Ashleigh was not who she appeared to be.

The trio of James, Vivi, and Carly raced down a street. They stopped to catch their breath, and as they did, a passing limo honked at them. They could see Caleb, Wesley, and Cheryl in it.

"That little asswipe!" Vivi yelled angrily, referring to Caleb.

Carly agreed. "Yeah! How is it fair that he gets a limo? Cody's limo, nonetheless!"

James shrugged. "Remember Chris' rules? Unconventional, even criminal, methods are welcomed. And stealing a limo, I'm pretty sure, qualifies as a criminal method."

Vivi stomped her foot in frustration. "ARGH! This is still not fair!"

An idea hit Carly. "Guys, they must've gotten to the limo pretty fast. Like as soon as they rushed out."

Vivi was still frustrated. "Your point?"

"So maybe they have no clue where they're going."

James smiled. "You're probably right, Carly. But them aside, WE don't know where we're going either."

Vivi let out another cry. "Great!"

James scratched his chin. "Maybe need some help. Here, I'll call Gregory."

Vivi and Carly looked on as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. And he let out a loud cry. "What is it?" Vivi asked worriedly.

"My freaking phone is dead!"

"Crap!" yelled Carly. "I'm sure he must have a lead! He always does!"

James noticed a phone booth down the block. "You guys have fifty cents?"

Vivi handed him two quarters. "Yeah, why?"

He pointed to the booth. "I'll just call him from there."

Carly and Vivi watched him as he hurried down to the booth and put the two coins in. He punched Gregory's number in and waited. Than he dropped the phone, ran out of the booth, and hurried back to the girls. They looked at him, trying to figure out why he did that.

Do you know why? Probably not. It'll be awhile until James recovers his breath, so I'll just tell you. He saw a poster in the phone booth. And this might not seem uncommon, but this poster stuck out at him for some reason he didn't understand. And than it hit him. The poster? It said:

Corpus City Graveyard

If you want a new home for your loved one to **open** into the next life,

Bring them here after they **close** for the best and securest afterlife.

Gregory hung up his phone. "Who was that?" Violet asked.

"I'm not sure. A payphone, it looks like."

"Well, they're silly to hang up before talking to you."

Gregory smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. But we still need to figure out that clue!"

Gregory nodded in agreement. He turned around and noticed a bus stuck at a bus stop. The doors were still open, and it was crowded inside. And he could see two familiar girls walking towards it. Grabbing Violet's hand, he said, "Let's go!"

Violet initially didn't understand, but than she two saw the girls. "Aqua! Marissa!"

They turned. Marissa sighed and got on the bus, squeezing through the throng of people. "What are you doing?" Gregory asked.

"WELL, we're BOARDING the BUS, hoping IT will TAKE us SOMEWHERE that WILL help US figure OUT the CLUE." Aqua replied, screaming every other word.

They could hear Marissa from an open window. "The bus driver stopped to get something from the deli. He left the doors open. Perfect time to board now without paying."

"Can we come with?" Gregory asked.

"Well, duh, Mister Sillybones! Why else would we tell you?" Aqua replied happily. She too got on the bus, blending in with the crowd.

Gregory motioned to Violet. "Ladies first!"

She giggled and got on. Gregory followed. But that's when trouble struck. "HEY, YOU! KID!"

It was the bus driver. "Blend in!" he whispered to Violet.

"Hey, kid, no sneaking on the bus!"

Apparently he had only noticed Gregory. "Sorry sir."

"Yeah, kid, you better be! Little delinquent…" he muttered. He looked at Gregory again. "You look familiar. You on TV or something?"

"Nope." And he hurried away.

On the bus, Marissa, Aqua, and Violet were sad that Gregory was now being abandoned. The bus driver's voice came over the speakers on the bus, drowning out the sobs that Violet would soon cry. "Bus from here to Corpus City. Next stop is Red Drive."

Gregory cursed his bad luck. "Damn! Why'd he have to catch me?"

A guy appeared behind him. "I'm not sure, Gregory. Why did he? Did someone warn him?"

Gregory turned and the first thing he noticed about the man was his shirt. To any passerby it would appear like a normal graphic tee. But Gregory thought there was something a little more sinister to it. It read:

I'm the kind of guy

That would leave

A CM and a CH

Stranded.

"I will not tell you anything."

The man smiled, bearing sharp teeth. "Of course you won't, young one. Of course not."

Wasay was growing impatient. "Dudley, come on!"

Dudley huffed. "I'm sorry! In case you didn't notice, I'm fat! I'm the freaking Blob! So I might take loner to keep up!"

Wasay was still impatient. "Come on, D-Dude! We still need to figure out that clue!"

"I still say that it's some kind of maze. Like when you close one door, another one opens."

"Yeah, and that's good and all, but where would we find something like that?"

An old man passing by stopped. "Oh, young whippersnappers, there's a haunted house up in Corpus City like that! Every time you enter one room, the door closes and three more open up!"

Wasay grinned. "All right, Dudley! I'll haul your ass to Corpus City if I have to!" Than a strained expression came over him. "Um, gramps, how exactly do we get there?"

The old man laughed. "You know, boy, I think I can help you there!"

Dudley finally reached them. "Yeah? Really?"

The old man nodded. "Yep. I have a grandson – Tyler's his name. He's visiting, and he's a professional racecar driver!"

"That's perfect!" Wasay exclaimed. "And he can take us there?"

"You bet your knickers!"

Dudley was suspicious. "Why would he do that?"

"It's because you two are going to do some errands for me!"

Wasay grinned. "And I thought there might be some hard part to this!"

Dudley sighed. "And I thought that walking was going to be the hard part! Errands, too? More physical labor?"

Wasay patted Dudley's stomach. "Come on, big guy! A little exercise never killed anyone!"

Dudley groaned. "Yet," he muttered.

Cody wasn't exactly furious – nor was he that surprised. In fact, he was almost impressed. That Caleb kid had managed to hotwire his limousine in less time than it took him to run from the hotel to the limo. And he even brought Wesley and Cheryl with him – and unbeknownst to those three, Ren and Ashleigh had managed to sneak aboard. Cody was happy that Ren was making some headway – into both the journey, and a relationship.

Toby came rushing over to him, followed by Bella. "Hey, Cody! Could you possibly drive us somewhere?"

Cody gestured to the empty parking space. "I can't even drive myself anywhere."

"Oh crap!" Toby exclaimed. "How can you judge us when we get to Corpus City if you're not there? And how are we gonna get there?"

"You figured it out already? Impressive, man!"

"Thanks. So any suggestions?"

"Well, there's a subway station not too far from here. It takes you straight into Corpus City."

"Great! Thanks! Now, Bella, according to my calculations, we should be able to make it to the station, if we hurry, in 11.893402156 minutes! And it will be at most a 32.4709 minutes to Corpus City!"

Bella sighed. "But how will we get Metro Cards?"

Toby looked at her like he'd just been slapped. "CRAP!"

* * *

_And thus begins our contestants journeys into finding and saving Chris and Chef. At this time, though, one contestant is in grave danger. Already Gregory has encountered a dangerous person who wants to extract information about the missing hosts. Hopefully someone will be able to save him. While he is there, Bella and Toby rush to the subway station. James, Carly, and Vivi try to find a way to Corpus City. Aqua, Marissa, and Violet ride a bus to who knows where. Wasay and Dudley prepare to do some chores. Caleb, Wesley, and Cheryl drive a limo to wherever, while Ren and Ashleigh stow away in the trunk. And although Ren is overjoyed to be spending time with her, Ashleigh carries around a dangerous secret. Because Ashleigh is most definitely not who she claims to be. They have just started on the most perilous time of their lives._


	4. Episode 4

_It was eighteen months ago that the third season had finished. One person had walked away victorious, while twenty-one had left spurned and let down. They tried to remain friends after, but it was over. The show had ended, and with it all of the success, romance, friendship, and conflict. Most of them went back to what life was like before the show had started. Hype had been big for a while, but as all gossip, it quickly died down. For some of them, money and wise investments followed. For others, successful careers in fields such as music, writing, and acting followed. But for them all, whenever some one on the street, or at a concert, or a book signing, or the red carpet asked if they were the person from the show, they all hurt and were pained inside. For all of them missed the times that they competed, and the people that they competed with. But some of these people were now brightened. They received letters informing them that they will be going to a popular convention at a panel for the show – which meant uniting with their friends. They were to go to an airport with a prepaid ticket, fly to their destination, and board a limo – there was one waiting for each of them. But some of the ex-contestants didn't receive these letters. They were still darkened._

_James, Carly, Gregory, Vivi, Violet, Wesley, Toby, Marissa, Cheryl, Bella, Aqua, and Ren were the only ones to receive these letters. They united in the desert, happily reunited. But when their host didn't show up, they trekked out to a little shack where they discovered a letter inside that changed their lives forever._

_Our twelve ex-contestants learned that their beloved hosts Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were stranded in a hidden location. They reported to a hotel, where one of Chris' workers, Cody, introduced them to Dudley, Caleb, Ashleigh, and Deejay Whack Master (or Wasay, for short). They were told that they would be competing on a perilous quest to Chris and Chef's location. And as they all went to sleep that night, they were nervous because tomorrow they would start on their quest._

_The sixteen of them began on their journey, most of them finding out that their initial destination was Corpus City – but they were without a ride there. Others did have a ride – but didn't know to head to Corpus City. But one was confronted by someone dangerous and could cause great harm to him._

* * *

James was excited. As he ran down the street, he called back to his friends. "Guys, there's a subway station near here! I noticed it when we first drove through here!"

Carly and Vivi were right behind him. "All right, so? How will that help us get to Corpus City?" Vivi asked.

"There might be a train to Corpus City or something!"

"But how will be get on the train?" Carly asked.

"We all brought money with us, right?"

"Yeah, but we ran out fast. We left everything in our suite."

James silently cursed his stupidity. "That really sucks."

"So now what?"

James increased his pace. He could the subway station now. "We'll think of something."

* * *

Gregory was scared. The scary man had pulled a knife. And now he was being led into an alleyway.

"Now, little boy," his assailant began, "Where is Chris McLean?"

Gregory steeled himself. "I will say nothing."

* * *

Toby and Bella rounded a corner. Immediately, Toby noticed two things. One was James, Carly, and Vivi racing towards the subway station. The other was Gregory getting pulled into an alleyway by a scary looking man.

"Bella, run towards James' group. Stick with them." Toby commanded.

"Why? Where are you going?" She responded.

"Just go!"

She had never heard him speak with such ferocity, so she ran after the trio. Toby braced himself and ran towards that alleyway.

* * *

Just as the man was about to stab him, Gregory heard a voice. "Back off of him!"

Than the man was slammed against a glass wall. His face bleeding, he collapsed. Gregory took the knife and looked up to see his savior – Toby.

"Let's go, Greg!" Toby exclaimed.

"In a second." Gregory went through the man's pockets and found an Ipod, a wallet, car keys, and a lighter. He took them all.

"Let's run away, fast! There's a subway station near here!"

"No way, dude." Gregory dangled the keys in front of his friend's face. "We've got a new ride."

* * *

Violet was sobbing. "Oh, Gregory! I miss you!"

Marissa sighed. "Hey, Greg will be fine. But you're with us now, and we need to work out that clue."

Aqua was talking to herself randomly. "It's so cool how bus doors open."

"But Marissa, he's all alone!" Violet sobbed.

"But he'll be fine! Right now, we're a team. So let's act like one!"

Aqua continued rambling. "Even at the close of the route."

Something Aqua said struck Marissa as familiar. "Hey, Aqua, say that again."

"It's cool how bus doors open?"

"No, after that."

"Even at the close of the route?"

"YES!" Marissa screamed, causing some passengers to stare at her.

"Feisty young upstarts!" an old man complained.

Violet wiped mascara off her face. "Why are you so excited, Marissa? Gregory is still gone! And I miss him!"

Marissa was growing less and less fond of the model. "Because I just figured out Chris' clue!"

Aqua looked at her. "WHATEVER IS IT?" she screamed. Much to the ire of the other passengers, Aqua had a habit of screaming things when she got excited.

"It's what you said – how bus doors OPEN, even at the CLOSE of the route!"

Violet what she was saying. "The doors open at the close!"

Marissa nodded. "So the end of this bus route will be where we need to be!"

* * *

Wasay and Dudley followed the old man to his home. "Now, young whippersnappers," the old man began, "I need you to carry all of these heavy bags out from the hallway and put at the curb."

Wasay grinned. "Those are our chores? And than we get a free ride? Easy!"

Dudley was still huffing from the walk. "Not… really…"

Wasay patted his new friend on the back. "Come on dude, pull yourself together!"

"Can't… move…"

Wasay sighed. "That's okay. I'll manage by myself until you feel up to working."

"Thank… you…"

"So, mister gramps, just take the bags and put them at the curb?"

The old man smacked Wasay with his cane. "Don't call me gramps, kid! And yeah, that's all you have to do. It's just stuff I cleaned out from my attic; you're welcome to take whatever you want."

Wasay immediately dived into some of the bags. He took some old records, an Elvis lunchbox, and a cool plastic sword that made realistic noises.

He had taken out three bags – and the bags were really freaking heavy – and still Dudley sat there. "Dudley, dude, I know you're tired. But if you don't help, than we're not a team anymore. You hear me?"

Dudley nodded. "Yeah, I… Hear you…" The big guy tried to get up, but than immediately fell back down.

Wasay slapped his face. "On second thought, maybe you should rest a little longer."

"Thanks…"

* * *

"Don't get on the highway."

"But it takes you everywhere!"

"I said, don't get on the highway!"

"Listen, princess, I'm the one driving this thing! So if I want to go on the highway, I will!"

"NO!"

"Don't get all bitchy!"

"What if I WANT to?"

"Than I'll kick you out!"

Wesley just sat there, listening to Cheryl and Caleb argue. "Cheryl, he just got on the highway."

Cheryl screamed. "Wesley! Why'd you have to bring HIM with us?" She said 'him' as if talking about a gross toe rash or a foaming rabid squirrel.

"Because he's resourceful."

"So? He got on the HIGHWAY!"

"But without him we wouldn't have the limo."

"Thank you!" chimed in Caleb.

The two continued to argue, so Wesley stared at the window. He saw a billboard and sat straight up in his seat. "Dude, take that exit!"

"What?" Caleb asked, confused.

"NOW!"

* * *

Ren and Ashleigh, in the trunk, felt the sharp turn. "OW!" Ashleigh exclaimed as she slammed against the walls of the confined space.

Ren couldn't stop thinking about how drop-dead gorgeous she was, even when being tossed around. He was about so say something until a sudden bump sent her head into his lap. "Uh…" he stuttered.

Ashleigh smiled. "What? Is it uncomfortable for my head to be in your lap?" Ren was blushing such a deep shade of red, and he couldn't get any words out, so she giggled and said, "I guess so. That's not very fun, though, Ren."

He attempted to laugh, but it came out as nothing more than the sound an elephant makes when you shoot it.

* * *

Back in the front, Caleb was still confused. "Wesley, dude, why'd you force me into this exit?"

"Well, it's because – WAIT! STAY ON THIS WAY!"

Caleb quickly swerved the car out of the path it was about to enter. "What's wrong, honey?" Cheryl asked.

"I saw a billboard back there for a cemetery in a place called Corpus City."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Your point?"

"It talked about opening up one life at the close of another."

Cheryl turned to him. "Famous for being a place…"

"…That opens at the close." Caleb finished.

Wesley nodded. "That place opens up your second life at the close of your first."

"So that's why we're headed there."

"Exactly – NO! TURN HERE!"

It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

As James, Carly, and Vivi descended into the station, they heard a voice call from behind them, "Wait up!"

James turned and saw it was Bella. "Hey, Bella."

Carly and Vivi turned at the sound of her name. "H=Hi guys." Bella muttered.

James smiled. "Welcome to our team!"

The four descended into the subway. "Y-you fi-figured out t-the clue to-too?" Bella asked.

Vivi nodded. "My ingenious boyfriend figured out that it's Corpus City we're headed to."

Carly sighed. "Now we just to make some money."

As they entered into an echo tunnel that descended further into the station, Bella noticed a man carrying a guitar and a hat full of money. "H-how ab-about we s-sing?"

They all took to the idea, so five minutes later, they were standing in the middle of a tunnel, James, Carly, and Bella holding their backpacks open for tips and Vivi preparing to sing.

She called, "Listen up, peeps! The great Vivi Devlin singing here, and now!

_Step one you say we need to talk_  
_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_  
_He smiles politely back at you_  
_You stare politely right on through_  
_Some sort of window to your right_  
_As he goes left and you stay right_  
_Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness –"_

A little girl who had been watching with her older sister started poking Vivi, ending her song. "What do you want, sweetie?" asked Carly.

"If you sing the Hoedown Throwdown we'll tip you twenty dollars."

James eagerly said, "Deal."

"NO!" Vivi called out.

"Come on, do it for Chris!"

Vivi sulked. "Fine."

"And the boy needs to dance with my sister."

Vivi maliciously turned towards James. "Deal." She than turned to Bella and said, "Get your phone out and record this."

James walked over to the older sister – she was kind of pretty, he thought. Unfortunately, that didn't compensate for the embarrassment he was about to go through.

And than Vivi began singing:

"_Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap (James stomped his foot and clapped)_  
_Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap_  
_Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap_  
_Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap_  
_Try it with me, here we go_  
_Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap_  
_(Whoah oh oh)_  
_(That's right)_  
_Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap_  
_(Whoah oh oh)_  
_Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap_  
_Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap_  
_1,2,3 Everybody come on off your feet_  
_I'm gonna tell you about a beat_  
_That's gonna make you move your feet_  
_I'll give the BBQ_  
_Show and tell you how to move_  
_If you're five or eighty-two_  
_This is something you can do_  
_Pop it, lock it, polka dot it (James pops it, locks it, and polka dots it)_  
_Countrify it, hip hop it (James countrifies it, and hip hops it)_  
_Put your hawk in the sky (James makes arms like a hawk)_  
_Move side to side (James moves side to side)_  
_Jump to the left, stick it, glide (James jumps to the left, sticks it, and glides)_  
_Zig zag cross the floor (James zig zags)_  
_Shuffle in diagonal(James shuffles in diagonal)_  
_When the drums hit hand on your hips (James puts his hands on his hips)_  
_One footed 180 twist (James does a one footed 180 twist)_  
_And then a zig zag, step, slide (James zig zags, steps, and slides)_  
_Leaning left, clap three times (James leans left and claps three times)_  
_Shake it out, head to toe (James shakes it out)_  
_Throw it all together, that's how we roll_  
_Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)_  
_Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)_  
_Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)_  
_Throw it all together, that's how we roll_"

The older sister hugs James, and a crowd that gathered around begins to throw tips. The little girl mouths 'thank you' and gives Vivi twenty dollars, and the crowd disperses. James looks very embarrassed. "This is going all over the internet, right?"

Bella could only nod because she was laughing too hard.

* * *

"HOLY FU*K GREGORY!" Toby screamed as they tore down the streets in the assailant's car (a black Ford Focus).

"Yeah, man?" asked Gregory with a grin on his face.

"WHERE THE FREAKING HELL DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DRIVE?"

Gregory began to laugh. "Who said I did?" Toby let out a long scream while Gregory laughed. "I'm only kidding, dude!"

After some hyperventilating, Toby asked him, "Do you even KNOW where you're going, you DERANGED ASSHOLE?"

Gregory scratched his chin as he made a sharp turn, nearly hitting some little boys. "Not a clue."

"Well, you should try to get to Corpus City!"

"Will do, brother man!"

"In ONE piece, preferably."

"Damn, do you have to ruin all the fun?"

Toby took the assailant's wallet from Gregory's backpack and opened it. "Damn, man! There's like 500 bucks in here!"

"WHOO HOO! Any ID?"

Toby searched through it. "Yeah, there's like five driver's licenses here – each with different names, and he looks different in each one."

"So he's a criminal. Fake ID's."

"And of course you would know about them."

Gregory grinned. "And of course you wouldn't."

* * *

Aqua hummed to herself on the bus, finally calm and less deranged.

"Hey, Violet," Marissa said to the model. "If you miss Greg so much, want to call him?"

Violet stopped sobbing and perked up. "Yes! So much!"

Marissa took her cell phone out and dialed the fourth speed dial. "Here you go, Violet. Just make it quick, okay? I want to save my phone's power."

Violet nodded, waiting for someone to pick up. "Hello?" came a voice. Strangely, it sounded like Toby's.

"Gregory? It's Violet."

Over the phone, she heard, "Greg, it's your girlfriend!"

"Tell Violet I said hi," she heard Gregory say, "and she's not my girlfriend."

"Than how'd you know it was her?" she heard Toby say, and Violet smiled. "Uh, yeah, Gregory is driving right now. He'll call later."

"Thanks, Toby. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Violet handed the phone back to Marissa, who asked, "Did you say thanks Toby?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he's with Gregory."

"How'd that happen?"

"UNICORNS" Aqua screamed.

Violet chuckled. "It might be unicorns."

* * *

Finally, Wasay and Dudley had gotten all of the bags out. Dudley had managed to get up and take the last bag – albeit, with a lot of help from Wasay.

Wasay went into the hallway. "Yo, gramps man, the job is finished!"

"I'm not your gramps, sonny!" Wasay heard the old man cry, "And my real grandson will be right with you!"

Dudley was excited. "We're getting a ride to Corpus City. By a famous racecar driver! And no more walking!"

A tall dude in a red tracksuit came walking out of the house. "So, you're heading to Corpus City? That's cool."

"Um, who are you?" Wasay asked.

"Oh, I'm Tyler."

* * *

"Yes! Corpus City limits!" Wesley ecstatically shouted.

"Here we come, Cody!" Caleb yelled.

* * *

In the trunk, Ren whispered to Ashleigh. "Did you hear that? We're almost there!"

Ashleigh nodded. The knot in her chest was growing ever tighter, because she knew that every step they took closer to finding Chris and Chef was a step closer to discovering the truth about her.

* * *

Cody was waiting in Corpus City for them. He called someone on his cell phone. "Hey, Noah!"

"Cody."

"How are you?"

"Just skip the formalities. What's up?"

"I need a really big favor."

"How big?"

"Chris McLean."

There was silence on the other side for a minute or two. "What, when, and where?"

Cody smiled. He knew he could always count on Noah – even if Noah had no idea what he was being roped into.

* * *

_So the first part of their quest is drawing to a close. Wesley, Caleb, and Cheryl are the closest, and unbeknownst to them, Ren and Ashleigh are with them as well. Gregory and Toby are not far behind; neither are Marissa, Violet, and Aqua. Dudley and Wasay have just earned a ride, and Jams, Carly, Vivi, and Bella have earned some money. But who is Tyler really, and how does he just happen to be where he is when the contestants are? And who is this Noah person Cody is calling – how does Cody know him, how does Noah know Chris, and what favor could Cody possibly be asking of him? The contestants have all made it relatively safe and unharmed, for the most part. Groups have been separated, and new ones have been formed. And soon all the contestants will be one step closer to finding Chris and Chef. But, every step closer to them is a step closer to danger – because Ashleigh is still in the game. And Ashleigh is holding some dangerous secrets. Please review, and tune in for the next epically exciting adventure!_


	5. Episode 5

_It was eighteen months ago that the third season had finished. One person had walked away victorious, while twenty-one had left spurned and let down. They tried to remain friends after, but it was over. The show had ended, and with it all of the success, romance, friendship, and conflict. Most of them went back to what life was like before the show had started. Hype had been big for a while, but as all gossip, it quickly died down. For some of them, money and wise investments followed. For others, successful careers in fields such as music, writing, and acting followed. But for them all, whenever some one on the street, or at a concert, or a book signing, or the red carpet asked if they were the person from the show, they all hurt and were pained inside. For all of them missed the times that they competed, and the people that they competed with. But some of these people were now brightened. They received letters informing them that they will be going to a popular convention at a panel for the show – which meant uniting with their friends. They were to go to an airport with a prepaid ticket, fly to their destination, and board a limo – there was one waiting for each of them. But some of the ex-contestants didn't receive these letters. They were still darkened._

_James, Carly, Gregory, Vivi, Violet, Wesley, Toby, Marissa, Cheryl, Bella, Aqua, and Ren were the only ones to receive these letters. They united in the desert, happily reunited. But when their host didn't show up, they trekked out to a little shack where they discovered a letter inside that changed their lives forever._

_Our twelve ex-contestants learned that their beloved hosts Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were stranded in a hidden location. They reported to a hotel, where one of Chris' workers, Cody, introduced them to Dudley, Caleb, Ashleigh, and Deejay Whack Master (or Wasay, for short). They were told that they would be competing on a perilous quest to Chris and Chef's location. And as they all went to sleep that night, they were nervous because tomorrow they would start on their quest._

_The sixteen of them began on their journey, most of them finding out that their initial destination was Corpus City – but they were without a ride there. Others did have a ride – but didn't know to head to Corpus City. But one was confronted by someone dangerous and could cause great harm to him._

_In the end, Toby saved Gregory from grave danger, and Bella teamed up with James' gang. Following some begging, some singing, and some chores, all of the contestants were finally on their way towards Corpus City. But mysteries still abound – such as who Tyler really is, and who Noah is._

* * *

James just came back from the booth and handed a Metro Card to Carly, Vivi, and Bella. "Well, guys," James began, "On our way to Corpus City!"

Carly looked at him. "You found a train that takes us there?"

He nodded. "We need to take the RT. It's stop number five."

Vivi was excited. "Than let's get going!"

She ran excitedly towards the turnstile and went through, closely followed by Carly. "S-Shall w-w-we g-go?" Bella asked James.

James nodded. "Yeah."

But than the unthinkable happened. The train stopped, and the force of the crowd shoved Vivi and Carly in it. James and Bella hurried to make it on as well… But they were unsuccessful. Just when made it through the turnstile, the train's doors closed and it left. James slammed his hand against a wall. He'd lost his girlfriend and his best friend at the same time.

* * *

Gregory was still driving like a maniac. And Toby was still scared for his life. "DUDE!" Toby screamed. "That sign says that we're in Corpus City now!"

Gregory honked the car's horn. "Yo, creepy dude! Who would've thought that you and me would be the first two to make it there?"

"Wait, you think that I'm creepy?"

"Never mind!"

* * *

Violet, Aqua, and Marissa were preparing to exit the bus. It was only two stops until the end of the route, and they had already entered Corpus City. People were flocking out of the bus now.

Just as it was pulling to a stop, Marissa told the other girls, "Things will be fine as long as we just stay together!"

Violet and Aqua nodded. But than the huge thong of people flocking out of the bus actually took Marissa with them. "MARISSA!" screamed Aqua. Even though the girl was and acted crazy, she still realized that Marissa was one of the few people in the world that actually cared about her.

Just as Marissa tried to get back on the bus, the doors closed. And away drove Violet and Aqua.

"CRAP!" Marissa yelled. She contemplated running after the bus but thought better of it. She started walking in one direction, looking for Cody or something that would lead her to him.

That's when she saw the limo go by. And than she started running after that.

* * *

Gregory turned a sharp corner, and Toby was in a state of shock. "DUDE! THIS IS A ONE-WAY STREET!" He yelled.

"So?" Gregory asked nonchalantly.

"AND THIS ISN'T THAT WAY!"

"CRAP!" Gregory screamed as he swerved out of the way to avoid an oncoming limo. He nearly ran over a girl when he stopped on the sidewalk.

He could hear the girl cursing at him even through the windows. "YOU MOTHERFUC*ING SON OF A BITCH, WHERE THE FU*K DID YOU GET YOUR FU*KING DRIVER'S LICENSE, THE FREAKING MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WHERE YOU FREAKING CRAPHEAD ASSWIPE DRIVER CAN GET AWAY WITH ALMOST FU*KING RUNNING OVER INNOCENT LITTLE BITCHES?"

And as Gregory stepped out of the car, he was surprised at who was cursing at him. Not surprised that Marissa was cursing at him, just surprised that she was there. "Hey, little bitch, get in the freaking craphead asswipe driver's car."

Toby was staring with his mouth open at the girl angrily walking towards the car. Not because he was surprised to see her, but because he had never heard someone curse like that in his life.

* * *

Tyler was driving incredibly fast through streets that seemed like no one ever went on. Dudley was almost carsick, but Wasay loved it.

"So, you're like, a professional race car driver and all that stuff?"

Tyler nodded as he made a sharp turn. "Yeah, stuff like that."

"Have you always been this cool?"

Tyler laughed. "As weird as it sounds, I actually used to really suck at sports. Pretty much everything that involved moving or using muscles. But I grew out of it."

"You just grew out of your sucky phase?" Dudley asked suspiciously.

Tyler laughed again. "Not overnight, no. But there was this really pretty girl, and I really wanted to be able to impress her. So I trained and I practiced really hard, and eventually I actually became good at sports. I became a driver because of all the adrenaline."

Wasay was ecstatic. "Dude, you are like my hero!"

"Really? Cool, little man."

Something wasn't sitting right with Dudley. And not just the carsickness. Cody… Tyler… He felt that there was some kind of connection. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

"YES!" Wesley exclaimed. "We're really close to the graveyard now!"

Caleb sighed. "Thank god. I've been driving nonstop!"

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, lousily!"

The two started fighting so loudly that they didn't notice the loud noises coming from the trunk.

* * *

The loud noises, in question, were Ren and Ashleigh kicking their way out of the trunk. Finally, they heard a _click_, and the trunk flew open. Ren jumped out and extended his hand to Ashleigh. "Come on, let's get out of here before somebody notices!"

Ashleigh his hand and climbed out. Than she pushed Ren back in and slammed the trunk shut. "Goodbye, Ren," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. I'm sorry."

And as she went down the street that would lead to the graveyard, she texted the street name and the details of the limo to a number.

* * *

"Hey, I can see the cemetery!" Cheryl cried.

Caleb smiled. "First ones there!"

Wesley was going to add something too, but a huge black van came bolting down the street. They didn't think anything of it until it started shooting at them.

"TURN THE FREAKING CAR AROUND, CALEB!" Wesley yelled.

Caleb did, but than shouted in pain. "My arm! They got my arm!" He turned a side street, flooring the car. The black van followed, gaining on them. They started shooting again, and Wesley pulled Cheryl down.

* * *

Ren was thrashing in the trunk, dying to get out and know what was happening. His foot connected with something hard. He picked it up and saw that it was a gun. _Why does Cody have a gun in his limo?_ Ren wondered. He started using it to bash open the trunk, and within seconds he head that _click_ sound again, and the trunk flew open. Ren was startled to see a black van in close pursuit. And they were shooting at the limo. Quickly thinking, Ren aimed the gun and shot it four times – two shots for the guys in the front seat, and two shots for the front tires.

He knew that he'd made his targets when he heard the screams and the van started swerving uncontrollably, slamming into someone's driveway. The limo pulled to a stop, and Wesley and Cheryl came running to check the trunk.

Ren was laying down there with the gun in his hand as if it were something he did everyday. "Oh, hey, guys. Guess you've found the stowaway!"

* * *

Cody was at the same graveyard that everyone was trying to head too. But instead of just waiting, he was paying respects. The tomb in front of him read:

_Alejandro Burromuerto_

_Beloved Husband and Friend_

_1983 – 2010_

He shed a single tear before looking at the tomb next to it. It read:

_Owen ~~~~~_ (the last name was unreadable)

_Trusted Friend_

_Happy Eater_

_Former One-Hundred-Thousandaire_

_Born 1983_

_Cruelly and Unjustly Murdered 2008_

It was almost to much to bear, seeing the two graves there. Cody couldn't help but feel a little anger towards Chris McLean for the tombstones even existing.

A man came up behind him. "Cody Jameson."

Cody turned around and saw his old friend. "Noah. How's your girlfriend?"

"Bridgette? She's good. How's your wife?"

Cody absently fingered the ring on his finger. "Sierra's good. Miss her like crazy."

Noah laughed. "I remember when all you wanted to go away."

Cody smiled faintly. "So do I."

Than Noah put on a serious face. "Why did you call? What's the big favor?"

Cody sighed. "McLean."

"Of course it's got something to do with him! We've all been in danger since than. What's he done now?"

"You know that show he had a few years back?"

"The Next Generation thing? Yeah, what about it?"

"He started it again."

"So what?"

"He and Chef are stranded somewhere. He's having the contestants look for them."

Noah realized the gravity of the situation. "I see the problem. But what's the favor?"

Cody handed him a picture. "Look out for this girl. Find her, follow her, and make sure she doesn't do anything."

"She doesn't look dangerous."

"Exactly."

And as Noah put the picture of the girl in his pocket, the girl in question was taking pictures of him and sending them. One picture was encased with a message: _Is this the one he's been looking for?_

* * *

Carly and Vivi were on the train, slowly coming up on Corpus City. "Should we just wait for him at the station?" Carly asked.

Vivi shook her head. She knew the answer. "James wants us to keep going. He'll be fine, you know that. And he's got Bella."

Carly sighed. "It just sucks that we're separated, you know?"

Vivi nodded. She did know. She would miss her boyfriend more than she'd care to admit. And she'd care to admit a lot.

The doors closed and the train started moving again. One stop to go.

* * *

James sighed. "Hey, Bella, you got a cell phone?"

Bella nodded. "Y-yes."

"Can I have your number? In case we get separated."

"Y-yeah." She read it off to him.

After a few minutes of silence, James said to her, "You don't need to be shy around me."

Bella looked up. "W-what?"

James smiled. "We've known each other for years. You don't need to be so shy around me."

Bella wasn't sure what to say. Just than, the train came. "Well, let's get on, partner."

And as she followed him onto the train, she smiled. They were partners.

* * *

Gregory rounded the corner. "THERE'S THE CEMETARY!" Toby yelled.

"I see it!" Gregory replied with a grin. He parked the car outside of the gates, and he, Toby, and Marissa exited the car. They entered the gates and Cody waiting for them.

"Hey, teens!" Cody called with a smile and a wave.

Marissa looked around. "We're the first ones here?"

Cody nodded. "But I don't know how you'd get that by looking around.

Marissa was confused. "Don't we all meet up here, and than you read the clue?"

Cody laughed. "No, that's not how it works. Whenever somebody shows up, I read him or her the clue. Than they continue."

"But what if it takes days for everyone to come here? How can you read the next one, than?"

"From here on, all of the clues will be hidden at the location. As in, not needing me to be there."

Gregory, Toby, and Marissa just stood there in silence. "Can you just read us the clue?" Toby asked.

Cody smiled. "Thought you'd never ask! Here it is:

_You went to a place that is really grave,_

_Now visit the city with a famous cave._

_Chris M._"

"That's it?" Marissa asked. "As straightforward as that?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, so get going! And no loitering, except if you have a car!"

The three started walking. "So now what?" Toby asked.

"Well," Gregory said, turning towards them, "I'm going to wait here for Violet. So it looks like you guys are a new team."

Marissa hugged him goodbye, and Toby shook his hand. When he let go, there was money in his hand. "What's this?" Toby asked.

Gregory smiled. "$250".

* * *

Tyler dropped them at the cemetery. "Bye, Tyler!" Wasay called enthusiastically.

Dudley waved good-bye as well. Tyler nodded and was about to leave when he saw who stood awaiting them. And than he got out of the car and ran to Cody.

* * *

Violet and Aqua got off of the bus two blocks from the cemetery. And that was the direction that they were headed in.

* * *

Vivi and Carly exited the station two blocks from the cemetery. And that was the direction that they were headed in.

* * *

James and Bella finally got out of the train and started up the steps that would lead to the aboveground.

* * *

Caleb's arm was put in a temporary sling while Ren took over driving. Cheryl and Wesley told him the cemetery was only a block away.

* * *

Ashleigh came down the block of the cemetery as if it were the first time she was doing so.

* * *

And Toby and Marissa were unwittingly endangering themselves by getting lunch at a McDonald's.

* * *

_Many mysteries are starting to emerge in this epic chapter! Sorry for the suckiness of the last part and the chapter epilogue, it's late and my Y key is broken. So I hope you're really wondering about the story and I hope that you're looking forward to the next chapter! Please review, and stay tuned for the next installment!_


	6. Episode 6

_It was eighteen months ago that the third season had finished. One person had walked away victorious, while twenty-one had left spurned and let down. They tried to remain friends after, but it was over. The show had ended, and with it all of the success, romance, friendship, and conflict. Most of them went back to what life was like before the show had started. Hype had been big for a while, but as all gossip, it quickly died down. For some of them, money and wise investments followed. For others, successful careers in fields such as music, writing, and acting followed. But for them all, whenever some one on the street, or at a concert, or a book signing, or the red carpet asked if they were the person from the show, they all hurt and were pained inside. For all of them missed the times that they competed, and the people that they competed with. But some of these people were now brightened. They received letters informing them that they will be going to a popular convention at a panel for the show – which meant uniting with their friends. They were to go to an airport with a prepaid ticket, fly to their destination, and board a limo – there was one waiting for each of them. But some of the ex-contestants didn't receive these letters. They were still darkened._

_James, Carly, Gregory, Vivi, Violet, Wesley, Toby, Marissa, Cheryl, Bella, Aqua, and Ren were the only ones to receive these letters. They united in the desert, happily reunited. But when their host didn't show up, they trekked out to a little shack where they discovered a letter inside that changed their lives forever._

_Our twelve ex-contestants learned that their beloved hosts Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were stranded in a hidden location. They reported to a hotel, where one of Chris' workers, Cody, introduced them to Dudley, Caleb, Ashleigh, and Deejay Whack Master (or Wasay, for short). They were told that they would be competing on a perilous quest to Chris and Chef's location. And as they all went to sleep that night, they were nervous because tomorrow they would start on their quest._

_The sixteen of them began on their journey, most of them finding out that their initial destination was Corpus City – but they were without a ride there. Others did have a ride – but didn't know to head to Corpus City. But one was confronted by someone dangerous and could cause great harm to him._

_In the end, Toby saved Gregory from grave danger, and Bella teamed up with James' gang. Following some begging, some singing, and some chores, all of the contestants were finally on their way towards Corpus City. But mysteries still abound – such as who Tyler really is, and who Noah is._

_Our contestants finally arrived in Corpus City after a harrowing journey. We learned that Cody is visiting deceased friends at the cemetery. Ashleigh also betrays Ren and sells out their location, causing Caleb, Wesley, Cheryl, and Ren to engage in a brief shoot-out chase. Finally, all of the contestants arrived at the cemetery – except for Marissa and Toby, who already started on the next clue – and are walking into danger._

* * *

"Wait up!" James called as he and Bella came rushing down the street. Violet, Aqua, Vivi, Carly, Caleb, Ren, Cheryl, Wesley, and Ashleigh all stopped at the entrance to the graveyard. Inside, they could see Cody talking with someone while Wasay and Dudley looked on.

Looking around, and much to Violet's disappointment, there was no sign of Gregory anywhere. Much to Aqua's displeasure, Marissa too was missing. Bella was also depressed due to the absence of Toby. "Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Caleb, and he walked into the graveyard. All of the others soon followed.

Before Cody and Tyler could get started on their actual conversation, Wasay called out, "Look! Everyone else!"

Cody shot Tyler a look that very clearly meant stay here. Turning to the contestants, Cody said, "Welcome! Since the eleven of you all tied, everyone present will vote for elimination!"

"What about Marissa and Toby?" Aqua asked out loud.

"They were already here."

Before anyone could say anything else, Gregory came rushing down. "Sup, guys?"

Violet shrieked while James groaned. "Great! Greg, since you were here last, you're eliminated!"

Cody shook his head. "Nope, Gregory too had already gotten here. Now, before I answer any questions or read off any clues, we need to have our first elimination ceremony!"

He handed everyone a piece of paper and a pen. "What's up with these?" Carly asked.

"Write your vote with them. When you've finished, place your paper in this jar."

As the contestants voted, Cody started whispering with Tyler.

_Who to vote for?_ Ren thought. He glanced over at the beauty that was known as Ashleigh. _Should I tell everyone what she did to me?_ He shook his head. _I can't do that. I'll just talk with her later._

It was hard, but eventually all of the contestants got their votes in.

Cody took the votes out one at a time. "One vote for Caleb… One for Cheryl… One for Bella… Two for Cheryl… One for Aqua… One for Ashleigh… One for Carly… One for Gregory… One for Wesley… One for Vivi… One for Violet… Two for Ashleigh… One for Ren…" He looked up at them, specifically Cheryl and Ashleigh. "This vote could break our tiebreaker. And the last vote is… for Cheryl."

Cheryl's eyes started to well up. "Who would actually vote for me?"

Carly, Vivi, and Wasay, awkwardly raised their hands. Cheryl was about to scream something, but she instead pulled Wesley into a tight hug. "Win this for me, all the way, okay?"

And as she walked up to the limo that pulled up at the cemetery's gate, Wesley called back, "I'll try my best to win this!"

James turned towards Cody. "Dude, who's this guy?"

Gregory, pulling the wallet of his assailant out, said, "And we want some answers."

* * *

Walking down the street, Toby turned to Marissa. "I'm hungry."

Marissa sighed. Why did she have to be stuck with the creeper? "There's a McDonald's over there, creep- I mean, Toby."

The two walked in to the McDonald's and a pretty girl caught Toby's eye. She smiled at him and waved, and he awkwardly waved back.

Marissa sighed. "Let's jump get our Big Macs and get out of here, okay? Something just feels wrong about being in here."

"Yes, because suddenly one of the world's largest fast food industries now is giving us premonitions about a horrid future foreseeable only through steeping inside its premises."

Marissa felt like strangling the smartass creep. It was going to be a long partnership for both of them.

Although, if the pretty girl who caught Toby's eye got her way, their partnership would be very brief. And neither would have one ever again.

* * *

Tyler sighed. "I think you should just tell them and get it over with," he told Cody.

Caleb's ears perked up. "Tell us what?"

Excited chatter broke out. Cody looked at him and said, 'Why people are trying to endanger your lives."

Everyone silenced at that. Cody looked like he wasn't going to continue, but Tyler pushed him forward. "Cody, they need to know."

Cody sighed. "All right, listen close, because I am only going to tell you this story once:

_Ten years ago, Tyler and I were part of a reality TV show called Total Drama. We were the first generation that your show, Total Drama: The Next Generation, refers to. Two contestants on the show were very happy together as a couple. Their names were Geoff and Bridgette. They were lovers and could endure anything. They had a very deep, strong, passionate love for each other. But Bridgette grew closer to another cast mate – our friend, Noah. Eventually, they grew so close that Bridgette broke up with Geoff to be with Noah. Geoff was mad. He left, plotting. He desperately wanted Bridgette back. He was willing to do anything. And than the idea hit him – without Noah, than Bridgette would be all his. So Geoff attempted to kill Noah at a Total Drama reunion party. But, thank god, Chris got there in time to stop him. Geoff went to prison for five years before being released on good behavior. After leaving prison, he attempted to reach out to the other cast mates. But they all shunned and rejected him. None of them trusted him or wanted anything to do with him anymore – not even Bridgette. Geoff was heartbroken that they all turned against him. So he began plotting once more, and he came up with the same plan he came up with to deal with Noah – to make them feel the emptiness and heartbreak he was feeling, he would kill them all. So at a Total Drama get together, Geoff and his band of mercenaries crashed the event. And our dear friend Owen was murdered, although there wasn't enough evidence to convict him. He was still free. So under Chris' urging, we all went into hiding. It was about than that he started your guys' show, mainly to protect him and Chef because they both knew that Geoff could never come after them on a set. We all went into hiding, and Geoff never found us. Until early 2010, that is. He found Alejandro Burromuerto. He and his wife, thankfully, were in a fight at that time, and living at separate locations. After planning, Geoff shot through the windshield of Alejandro's car, and he swerved off the road. He soon died. It was officially ruled as an accident, but we knew it was Geoff. Shortly after that, Chris and I started on the project. And than he and Chef got stranded. Naturally, Geoff heard about this somehow – probably through an informant, or one of his mercenaries. But he knows that you guys would know. And we will stop at nothing to extract that information and kill Chris. He and his ten mercenaries are hunting for you – right now_."

Gregory threw the wallet at Cody. "Nine now."

Cody was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Me and Toby faced one. He's dead now; head slammed into a glass window."

Cody opened the wallet and discovered all of the fake ID's. "This was the Chameleon – Chameleon being his code name. He was very dangerous. You're lucky to be alive."

Caleb shook his injured arm at Cody. "So are we."

"You guys were attacked too?"

Wesley nodded. "Two guys in a van. They were shooting at us."

Cody nodded. "The Driver and the Shooter – twins. What happened to them?"

"After we shot through their car and their tires, they fled." Ren explained.

Tyler was worried. "If they found you this fast, they'll be on your tail the whole time."

Dudley suspiciously eyed Tyler. "If Geoff killed this Alejandro guy when he found him, why doesn't he kill Tyler?"

Tyler's face turned grave. "He's playing a game with me. One night after a race, I found a note that read 'Keep winning if you want to keep living.' It was obviously from Geoff. It pressures me to do my best."

Cody shook his head. "I'll just read the clue, and than you guys can go off, all right?

_You went to a place that is really grave,_

_Now visit the city with a famous cave._

_Chris M._"

James was suspicious. "That straightforward?"

Cody nodded.

"Let's get going than!" Caleb yelled, grabbing Wesley, who in turn grabbed Ren, and the three of them got into the limo and drove off.

* * *

Gregory motioned for Violet to come with him. "I missed you," he confessed to her.

"I missed you too." She tilted her head up, and… the moment was ruined by Aqua.

"Hey, let's get going guys! Gregory, so cool that you have a car now!"

Violet sighed. As she got into the shotgun, she reflected. Her vote for Aqua had been worthless this time, but maybe next time.

* * *

James hugged Bella. "You sure you're going to go alone?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, James. Keep in touch!" She waved to Vivi and Carly before starting away.

James hugged Carly and than kissed Vivi. "The three amigos, back together!"

Carly laughed. Yes, they were. True, she had been hoping to go with Wesley now that Cheryl was out of the picture; but things don't always work out the way you want.

* * *

Ashleigh, too, was going on her own way. As she did, she sent out a text. It read:

_One down. One hopelessly in love. Jock involved. Brain missing. TTYL._

* * *

Wasay and Dudley exited the graveyard, but as soon as they did, Wasay pulled Dudley into a bush (an incredible feet, considering Dudley's size and bulk.

"What the –" Dudley began but than stopped as Wasay motioned for quiet.

"We're going to follow Cody!" Wasay explained silently.

* * *

As James, Carly, and Vivi left the graveyard, Vivi noticed something. She went over to a car that perfectly matched Tyler's jumpsuit.

"What is it?" James asked her.

She grinned evilly. "He left the keys in the ignition."

Five minutes later, Tyler was wondering where the heck his car could've gone.

* * *

After eating half of his Big Mac, Toby couldn't take anymore. "I'll be right back," he said nervously.

Marissa took this to mean, "I'm going to the bathroom before I make a mess in my pants again." Before she could laugh at her joke, she noticed the girl that Toby had his eye on get up and walk in the same direction as Toby, pretty much keeping in sync with his steps and staying the same distance behind him.

"Interesting," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Cody said one last prayer to his departed friends before leaving the graveyard. Wasay and Dudley were prepared to be stealthy… But than realized he was just going into a building across the street.

"What?" Wasay asked. He and Dudley went across the street to read the sign on the outside of the building:

Corpus City Home For The Criminally Insane.

* * *

_And as the contestants headed out to their new destinations, they knew that adventure and danger lay before them. But one girl was helping to cause the danger. And a group of two was stalking the Cody. And a group of two was in for danger at a local restaurant. Tune in, and please review!** I'm considering discontinuing this, so please review to keep it alive!**_

_Author's Note: Whoa, another deep chapter, right? Sorry it's a bit on the short side, but I had a lot of major details in here, like the first elimination and the reason why our contestants are being stalked. Anyway, who wants to take part in some interactive story parts? There are ten mercenaries, but only four have been shown – and none of them have names. **In a review, suggest names for any of the four revealed mercenaries (Chameleon, Driver, Shooter, and the girl in McDonald's). Any good names that I don't pick might appear as cameos! And if anyone has any good ideas for the other mercenaries, just leave it in the review section!**_


	7. URGENT STORY UPDATE

"Hello, all readers out there! After The End: Total Drama, the Next Generation, is feeling very under loved.

In fact, if you can believe it, the story is feeling so depressed it is practically begging me to discontinue it! Now, that would be a shame, wouldn't it?

Everyone, we all care about this story, and we don't want it to do the story-version of suicide, do we?

If you want to join the cause to save this story, we fully encourage you to! After all, we can't discontinue the story, especially not when there are so many mysteries!

We need to see our contestants journey across the land and rescue Chef and Chris!

We need to see them come face to face with Geoff's mercenaries!

We need to see interaction with other past contestants!

We need to see who gets separated from whom and who hooks up with whom!

And most importantly, we need to see who will win this competition!

Anyone who wants to see this story safely saved must review it or vote on the poll at my profile page. Maybe than it will start to feel loved!

That is all. I hope that the viewers don't let our favorite story get discontinued!"

Cody finished speaking. "All right, let's hope that this commercial gets people reviewing and reading! Especially since the next episode will feature THREE former Total Drama contestants – like, say, a certain favorite couple?"


End file.
